Conventional magnetic recording heads can be fabricated in a number of ways. FIG. 1 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 10 for fabricating a magnetic read transducer using a conventional process. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. A conventional magnetoresistive sensor is formed, via step 12. Step 12 typically includes depositing the layers for a magnetic tunneling junction or the like and then defining the layers in the track width direction and the stripe height direction. The stripe height direction is perpendicular to the air-bearing surface (ABS). In some cases, the magnetoresistive sensor is defined in the stripe height direction at a later time. An aluminum oxide refill is provided adjacent to portions of the magnetoresistive sensor, via step 14. At a later time, the aluminum oxide may be removed and a magnetic bias structure formed. A Ru capping layer is provided on the transducer, via step 16. The Ru capping layer covers the magnetoresistive sensor as well as the aluminum oxide refill. A chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) is then typically performed to planarize the top surface of the magnetic transducer being formed, via step 18. A post CMP clean may then be performed, via step 20.
Although the conventional method 10 can be used to form the conventional transducer, there are drawbacks.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method for fabricating a magnetic recording transducer, including a magnetoresistive sensor.